


Cold Nights

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Daichi is an avid cuddler, Damn, IT IS TIME, Iwaizumi is protective of Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa is mentioned and he is really rude to Daichi, Ushijima has been away for too long, and he has gone without, and very smart when you can get ahold of him, but it's kinda hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Ushijima is away for a volleyball match and Daichi is left at home, where he can barely handle himself.





	

10:36 a.m.  
Baechi: I miss you -_-  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: You’re just bored and you don’t want to do homework. Don’t blame this on me  
Baechi: At least if you were here I could possibly have cuddles  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I get back tonight, you can still get cuddles.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Or did you forget I was only two towns away?

12:52  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Really Daichi? Quit pouting. I’m already halfway through this match. I’ll be back before you know it.  
Baechi: ! Boy I am not pouting  
Baechi: I was actually trying to get work done so I left my phone in the kitchen  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Well? Did you get it done?  
Baechi: …  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Really, Daichi?  
Baechi: !! Well, I’m almost done! But there’s one question that I’m not sure about so I’m trying to get Iwa to help me  
Baechi: But he is NOT RESPONDING >:(  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Did you call him?  
Baechi: Are you M A D ???? Hes probably with Oikawa and I am not calling into that mess  
Baechi: !!!!!  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I do not understand the issue. Tell them it is homework and they will understand.  
Baechi: Why are you like this?  
Baechi: Its like you forget the last time I called when they were together  
Baechi: I will never make that mistake twice  
Baechi: UGH. I am physically shivering in disgust  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: You are over exaggerating. It couldn’t have been that bad  
Baechi: Why don’t you call them for me so I can avoid a repeat?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: You are ridiculous.  
Baechi: OOOO HE RESPONDED!  
Baechi: OIKAWA IS A DICK  
Baechi: I will M U R D E R that scrawny little prick.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: What did he do?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Satori is looking over my shoulder and wants me to let you know that your rhyming skills are on point today. Whatever that means?  
Baechi: That boy is lucky I am friends with Iwa  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Daichi? Calm down. It really couldn’t have been that bad.

1:29  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Daichi?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: What is happening?

2:16  
Baechi: Sorry. I left to hunt down Oikawa and didn’t have a chance to respond.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Can I know what happened now? Or is it a secret?  
Baechi: That fuck sent me porn.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Are you okay? I see you’re using punctuation.  
Baechi: I am now. >:D  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: That can’t be good. So, don’t tell me. No need for evidence to link you to whatever murder happened.  
Baechi: DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE  
Baechi: ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
Baechi: This is so unexpected  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: No. I was being serious.  
Baechi: …  
Baechi: You really think Iwa would let me murder Oikawa?  
Baechi: I don’t think he would  
Baechi: But I am proud that you have this trust in my ability to withstand Iwa’s wrath  
Baechi: u3u

3:37  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Of course I believe in you. Iwaizumi is weak in comparison.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I mean, have you seen your thighs?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥:They are a godsend !! :0c  
Baechi: Satori give Ushijima his phone back  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I am not Satori?  
Baechi: Wakatoshi? What happened?  
Baechi: Are you sending me a code?  
Baechi: What is happening?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Satori told me to use the “:0c” He said it fit.  
Baechi: Well it does  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: ^.^  
Baechi: ?????  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: o3o  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: =3=  
Baechi: What is this?  
Baechi: I am not complaining about the kisses  
Baechi: But where is my actual boyfriend?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: [Image sent]  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I’m right here?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I wanted to try out emojis (?) again.  
Baechi: lol  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥:I realize you are laughing at me and wish to change the subject/  
Baechi: When do you get baaack?  
Baechi: I need cuddles.  
Baechi: NEEEED  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: NEED*  
Baechi: Really? I’m over here begging for you to get home  
Baechi: ANd all you have to say is a correction of something that was done on purpose?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: And*  
Baechi: BOI!!!  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Boy*?  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: It would be easier to respond if you had proper grammar and spelling. I can barely understand what you are trying to say.

5:05  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Dai  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Satori says I should say “Pls” but I don’t know what that means.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Daichi

5:58  
Baechi: You should beg  
Baechi: I am upset with you.  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: Daichi  
Super Ace ( ˘ ³˘)♥: I apologize for upsetting you. I only wish to help you better yourself. I adore you the way you are. But how are you going to become a doctor with so many spelling and punctuation errors?  
Baechi: …  
Baechi: That isn’t begging.

7:33  
It had been raining for about an hour, and Daichi had sat by the window with a hot cup of tea. His dog, Karatori, curled up against Daichi’s hip. He kept checking his phone, even though it wasn’t making any noise.

He wanted Ushijima to respond, but it had been over an hour. He wasn’t expecting anything. Ushijima would end up sleeping at Satori’s if he thought Daichi was mad enough. Even though he wasn’t all that mad. He just really missed Ushijima. A week practically by himself in their too large apartment was driving Daichi to insanity. 

Daichi heard a knock at the door and it startled him to attention. It was a little late for anyone to be coming by, so he got up and walked to the door cautiously. He opened the door without looking through the window like he should have.

Ushijima stood there with a single flower, he was completely soaked. 

“Ushijima, you dumbass get inside.” Daichi didn’t even let him speak. He pushed Ushijima to the back room with the washer and dryer. “Take it off,” Daichi took the flower and set it aside so Ushijima could get out of his wet clothes.

Ushijima dropped his bag and stripped down to his underwear. He grabbed a pair of sweats from the dryer while Daichi loaded his school workout gear into the wash. He watched Daichi move about in silence. 

Daichi could feel the heat of Ushijima’s stare. He tried to ignore it and let Ushijima speak first, but curiosity got the best of him. 

“Why did you walk through the rain?” daichi didn’t turn around.

“I wanted to go to the flower shop,” Ushijima took a step closer.

“Satori wouldn’t drive you?” Daichi grabbed the flower and took it into the kitchen to find a makeshift vase.

“He said it would look better for me if I got there on my own.” Ushijima followed close behind.

Daichi sighed, “You’re gonna get sick. Come drink some orange juice or something so at least you have a fighting chance.”

Ushijima grinned and approached Daichi for a hug.

“Nuh uh, not yet. I’m still mad at you. You ignored my complaints, practically brushed them off. And then didn’t respond for over an hour.” Daichi’s face pulled into a pout. “I was worried about you.”

Ushijima frowned. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know you didn’t, but you did.” Daichi got the orange juice out of the fridge for Ushijima.

Ushijima got a glass from the cabinet and drank what Daichi poured into it in silence. He contemplated how to fix the mess he’d made. 

He put his empty glass down and bowed in front of Daichi. “I am sorry for dismissing you and making you worry.” His voice was sincere “I guess I was ignoring my own need to be home and I took that out on you.”

Daichi’s face softened and he pulled Ushijima up and into a hug. “Don’t do it again.” Daichi wrapped himself around Ushijima and planted a soft kiss on his neck where he’d buried his face. 

Ushijima laughed and wrapped his arms around Daichi, “I will avoid it as much as I can.”

“Hah, whatever! Just take me to bed so I can get my long overdue dose of your warm cuddles.” Daichi laughed. “I am in neeed.”

Ushijima nuzzled his face into Daichi’s shoulder and complied with his request because it was all he wanted too.


End file.
